


not afraid, not a friend

by kneedeepsnow



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:37:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kneedeepsnow/pseuds/kneedeepsnow
Summary: There wasn’t a shred of doubt in Jeonghan’s mind that Joshua was anything other than a pre-approved boyfriend.They would get coffee and never see each other again.





	not afraid, not a friend

“Are you setting us up in a gay way, or in the weird friendship way you like to do?” Jeonghan asks half joking, half completely serious as he takes a seat across from Seungcheol with his coffee.

“What’s wrong with wanting my friends to be friends?” Seungcheol pouts and continues “The gay way. He’s in my marketing class this semester and I think you’ll really like him.”

“Joshua.” Jeonghan enunciates every syllable of the name texted to him earlier that morning.

 

\---

 

 _From_ → _Seungcheol_

_ Sent: 8:38 am _

_ Hey do u wanna grab coffee with me and Joshua later? _

 

_ To _ → _ Seungcheol _

_ Sent: 11:43 am _

_ Who the fuck is Joshua _

 

 _From_ → _Seungcheol_

_ Sent: 11:44 am _

_ He’s an exchange student and I think u’d really hit it off. _

 

_ To _ → _ Seungcheol _

_ Sent: 11:55 am _

_ “hit it off” what are you, 40 _

 

_ To _ → _ Seungcheol _

_ Sent: 11:56 am _

_ when _

 

\---

 

“He’s American, right?” Jeonghan asks and takes a sip of his coffee. The café is bright and airy from where they sit near the windows.

Seungcheol awkwardly nods and the two return to silence. This wasn’t the first time Jeonghan’s been the victim of Seungcheol trying to play cupid, and he highly doubts he’ll be free from taking Seungcheol’s drunk ass home after another mixer that didn’t work out. A near weekly occurrence since their first year, Jeonghan does it much more out of love than out of obligation now.

“Why are you setting me up with an American exchange student anyways?” Jeonghan cuts straight to the point, leaning forward in his chair to look directly into his roommate’s eyes.

Seungcheol groans and opens his mouth repeatedly, clearly undecided on how to react to the question. He sighs and directs his gaze towards the door, unwilling to look Jeonghan in the eye before responding.

“You mentioned wanting something more casual and, I don’t know, what’s more casual than a guy who’s only here for a year.” He mutters, fiddling with the straw from his iced coffee.

“Aw Cheollie, are you looking out for me?” Jeonghan smiles and rests his head in his arms on the table. Seungcheol looking out for Jeonghan was the opposite of a foreign concept, but it was definitely shown more through cleaning the kitchen or paying for lunch, than setting Jeonghan up for something  _ casual _ .

Casual would never be the way Jeonghan would describe Seungcheol. He would sooner chose  _ idealistic _ , or  _ thorough _ , or maybe on a bad day,  _ obnoxiously romantically clingy _ . At least Seungcheol’s boyfriend of the past two years agreed with that, but Jihoon had become a permanent fixture of their living room on weekends and most nights in spite of this.

Jeonghan was casual. Easy breezy, straying on messy. A laundry list of almost boyfriends and girlfriends. Seungcheol didn’t want him to be casual. Seungcheol wanted him to “hit it off.” For him to float into coupledom so Seungcheol would have a pair to drag on double dates other than Seokmin and Yuna.

There wasn’t a shred of doubt in Jeonghan’s mind that Joshua was anything other than a pre-approved boyfriend. They would get coffee and never see each other again.

So Jeonghan wasn’t worried. He just smirked and sipped at his drink as “casual” approached him from behind and rested his hand on Jeonghan’s shoulder. Followed by a softer than expected “Sorry I’m late”

When he raised his head to look at him however, he was not expecting to choke on said sip and spend 30 seconds coughing in reaction to the third member of their party while Seungcheol looks at him with pure concern.

“Jisoo???” Jeonghan asks simultaneously too loud and too quiet and too awkward to be coming out of his mouth.

“You two already know each other?” Seungcheol asks, with only a  _ hint _ of dejection.

“Well you could say that,” Joshua – _Jisoo_ – replies, sitting in the chair between them.

“We had sex. Oral sex.” Jeonghan finds himself saying as if a demon that only thrived off of drama and embarrassment had taken over his mouth.

And by the flush on Jisoo’s cheeks he also didn’t expect the conversation to go there that quickly.

“When?!” Seungcheol almost demands, definitely hurt from not knowing sooner.

Jisoo and Jeonghan make eye contact for the first time in a solid minute and, frankly, Jeonghan feels like he’s about to burst into flames.

“Mingyu’s birthday party, two weeks ago,” Jisoo says softly, not breaking eye contact.

Jeonghan had opened his mouth to reply, only to leave it hanging open, finally shifting his gaze from Jisoo’s when Seungcheol starts to laugh.

“Wait wait wait, are you trying to tell me that  _ Joshua _ was Guitar Douchebag Blow Job Jisoo???  _ Joshua _ ???” Seungcheol relishes in not only having been told about the encounter, but also getting to embarrass Jeonghan in front of a cute boy.

“You told me it was charming.” Jisoo joins in with a pout.

“I refuse to respond to this.” Jeonghan gapes.

 

\---

 

After the conversation circles back to proper introductions and small talk Seungcheol excuses himself conveniently to get to his afternoon class. Jeonghan is finally left with Jisoo by himself.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” Jeonghan starts, only slightly more comfortable and still just as embarrassed but it’s significantly better disguised now.

 

“No no no it’s fine, I was wondering if we were going to run into each other again or not.” Jisoo –  _ Joshua –  _ says softly, just as softly as he spoke weeks before, now without drunken slurring of words and under the mellow lights of the cafe rather than the shitty lighting in Soonyoung and Mingyu’s apartment. Everything about Jisoo is soft, from the curve of his lips, to the way he gently stirs his tea without the spoon hitting the ceramic. 

 

“I don’t do stuff like that often, at least not here,” Jisoo continues, resting his spoon on the saucer. “Korea I mean, I’ve only been here since January. I wanted to see you again.” 

 

_ Oh.  _ Everything about this was backwards. Right from having – very good, very weird – bathroom sex within hours of meeting, to now, on a blind date weeks later.  _ Jisoo wanted to see him again.  _ And Jeonghan somehow only now realizing he wanted to see Jisoo again too. 

 

“Well, it’s your lucky day.” Jeonghan smiles, toeing the edge between soft and sharp. 

 

 


End file.
